


Please Come Back Home

by manicSaturday



Series: Teen Wolf Song Series [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ethan and Stiles being besties, M/M, s03e12, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicSaturday/pseuds/manicSaturday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He never said goodbye, Scott! He just packed his bags and took his sister and he doesn't have a fucking clue of what I really feel for... It fucking hurts but I have to deal with it! Because he's gone and he's not coming back. He's not coming home."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Come Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously need to update Unmade Plans -_- but for some reason, there are no ideas >.
> 
> So... here it is then.
> 
> Title comes from Fort Minor's 'Where'd You Go'
> 
> Enjoy~

_Where'd you go?_  
 _I miss you so,_  
 _Seems like it's been forever,_  
 _That you've been gone._  
 _Where'd You Go - Fort Minor_

**

It was empty. He walked inside the loft and found that the place was empty. No Cora. No Peter. No Derek... Derek is gone.

He walked around a bit and thought about everything that happened here.

This was the place where Kali and the twins made Derek kill Boyd. The place where he witnessed Derek bear his heart out.

His phone beeped and when he fished it out of his pocket, Cora's name appeared.

**_He's pining. I think he misses you already._ **

He chuckled and typed, 'No, he doesn't miss the hyperactive teen. If he did, he would've said goodbye :/'

Then comes a new message from Cora again.

**_He doesn't know how to use his words._ **

Stiles sniffed a bit. His eyes getting teary and when he was about to reply, the door opened.

It was Scott with goofy smile on his face and some Chinese takeout.

"I bought food." Scott held it up and they found themselves eating on the floor of the loft. "You've been really gloomy lately, bud. What's wrong?" The newly turned Alpha asked as he ate his dumplings.

"Nothing..."

"It's not nothing, Stiles. Lydia told me. Aiden can smell it on you. Ethan asked me if there was something wrong with you. Danny, Isaac and Allison are worried. Now, tell me, what's wrong?" Scott asked as he put down his food and sat beside his best friend.

Stiles stared at his food and cleared his throat.

"Cora texted me. She told me that Derek... he... he misses me and I told her that he doesn't because he didn't even say goodbye." Stiles started. His heart beating fast as thoughts of Derek flooded his mind.

"He never said goodbye, Scott! He just packed his bags and took his sister and he doesn't have a fucking clue of what I really feel for... It fucking hurts but I have to deal with it! Because he's gone and he's not coming back. He's not coming home." He choked on his tears and he felt Scott's arm around his shoulders.

 

He cried and cried some more. He could hear the faint whispers of Scott saying that everything will be alright. Everything will make sense eventually.

But he knows that Derek will never come back. Ever.

**

  
_I find myself trying to stay by the phone,_   
_'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,_   
_But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,_   
_But when I pick up I don't have much to say._   


Three weeks later, Stiles finds himself submerged in a pile of research.

****

Stiles' pressed the answer button and spoke, "Hello? Who's this?"

But there was no answer. No answer but he could hear the faint sound of Cora's voice. Wait a sec, _Cora?_ No, it's Derek.

"Is that you, Derek?"

He heard someone clear their throat. He was assuming it was Cora and how she was giving him the signature 'death glare' that the siblings sport.

"You don't have to answer... I just-- It's fucking messed up. I messed up. I can't sleep. Ever since I came back from that death-like trance... I couldn't sleep. Everything is messed up. I can't even talk to my dad about it. It hurts... I--I need..." He stopped, realizing that it's already too much.

His heartbeat erratic. "Nevermind... Goodbye... I never managed to say it to you. But goodbye. Say hi to Cora for me." Then he hung up.

 

**New York**

' _Hello? Who's this?_ '

Cora's ears perked up and glancing from her phone to his brother.

There was a long silence between them and then she cleared her throat.

' _Is that you, Derek?_

Cora glared at Derek but he just frowned at her and continued to listen to Stiles' voice. He could hear the faint rise in Stiles' breathing pattern and his heartbeat made it seem that he was just next to him.

He was about to open his mouth when Stiles suddenly spoke, " _You don't have to answer... I just-- It's fucking messed up. I messed up. I can't sleep. Ever since I came back from that death-like trance... I couldn't sleep. Everything is messed up. I can't even talk to my dad about it. It hurts... I--I need..._ "

Stiles stopped. What did he need? Why would he say those things to him?

His heartbeat erratic. " _Nevermind... Goodbye... I never managed to say it to you. But goodbye. Say hi to Cora for me._ " Then before he finally found the courage to say something, Stiles hung up.

Cora groaned and threw her head back in frustration.

"Oh my God, Derek! Seriously? You should learn to use your words, big brother! He's hurting. What more do you want?"

Cora's words seemed to be oceans apart from Derek's brain. All Derek could think about is Stiles' heartbeat and the way he said those words... _need..._

 

_Beacon Hills_

  
_I want you to know it's a little fucked up,_   
_That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',_   
_Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,_   
_For why you're not around, and feeling so useless._   


It's been two months since that phone call.

And Derek never called him back. He thought to himself that if he busied himself with school and maybe joining the track team, he could forget about the man.

At least for a while.

He quit lacrosse. Coach Finstock said that it was too bad and that he'll miss him. Says that he's better company than Greenberg.

He told Scott and the others, they were fine with it.

He got to be on the track team with Ethan, and the two of them formed an unlikely friendship.

"So, did HE call you again?" Ethan asked as he bends down to tighten his laces.

Ethan knows that saying Derek's name could make Stiles' mood go from bad to worse, so he settles with the terms _HE, HIM, and McBroody_ which Stiles doesn't mind.

Stiles shrugged and said, "I don't think he'll call again. I mean... he hasn't called since two months ago and..-- I just wish he's okay."

"Everything is gonna be fine, Stiles. Maybe he just needs a little time to think about his life choices or something. C'mon, Coach is calling us. Let's go."

 

Yea, maybe Derek just needs a little time alone right now.

**

 

In New York, Derek grabbed his jacket and his keys from his side table before heading for the door.

"Uh, where are you going?" Cora stopped him as she raised a brow at her big brother, who unknowingly has a duffel bag full of clothes on the other hand.

"Home, Cora. I'm gonna go home and you told me that you want to stay here and that is fine. But... Stiles... I feel like I have to come home to him. I get it that there are bad memories back in Beacon Hills but... I want to come home anyway. So, please say something." Derek spoke as Cora walked pass him and opened the door for him.

"Go to him. You've been extra broody and grumpy for the last two months. Who am I to stop you to go to the person you love, Derek? I'm the stubborn little sister, remember? So, go home and explain what kind of idiot you've been. This is my home now. I can't go back there anymore. But I'll come and visit you." Cora said as she smiled at her big brother.

They didn't share a hug or anything like that, they shared a mutual understanding of being able to be there for the people they love.

So, Derek left.

**

 

_Where'd you go?_  
 _I miss you so,_  
 _Seems like it's been forever,_  
 _That you've been gone._  
 _ **Please come back home...**_  


Stiles found himself standing in the middle of the loft again with his phone by his ear but his calls went straight to voicemail.

He sighed and settled with leaving a message.

**This is Derek. Please leave a message.**

"Please come back home."

When pressed end button, his tears seemed to rush down his face once more. He felt his knees hit the floor and he just broke down. His breaths heavy and his tear-stained face was something he didn't want Derek to see but the man wasn't here to see this. This messed-up boy that ran with the wolves.

 

His vision became blurry and there was a constant ringing in his head that keep on buzzing.

_Stiles!_

"STILES! Breathe with me... c'mon..." It was a familiar voice that seemed to bring him back.

When he opened his eyes, he saw those beautiful green eyes that once stared into the deepest part of his soul. Derek's eyes.

"P-please... come back home... Please... come back home to me... Derek.." Stiles said as he gasped for air.

Derek suddenly grabbed him by the face and kissed him.

He didn't know how it happened but his hands grabbed the collar of Derek's leather jacket and deepened the kiss.

When they broke apart, their eyes stayed locked for a moment, no one saying anything.

Until Stiles blurted out, "You sick egotistical, moron! Idiot. Asshole. SOURWOLF!"

Tears were still coming down from Stiles' eyes and his slapped Derek's face, which he just let the teen get out of his system. Stiles calmed down after, and now he's burying his head at the hollow space of Derek's neck. "You're not a dream, are you?" He asked weakly, voice hoarse from all of the shouting he did.

"Not a dream." Derek replied, wrapping his arms around the teen's waist, pulling him close to his body.

"Don't leave me again. I'll do anything. Just don't leave me again." Stiles said, looking back into Derek's eyes.

 

"I'm sorry if I left. I should've realized it sooner." The man spoke.

Stiles stared at him, confusion engulfing the moment, "What is it?"

 

"I'm home. I came home to you. You're my home, Stiles."


End file.
